"Free-For-All Love Match: Battle Dating!"
Event Period Event duration: 24/01/2018 15:00:00 - 07/02/2018 15:00:00 1st half ranking: until 31/01/2018 15:00:00 2nd half ranking: until 07/02/2018 15:00:00 Reward claim: until 10/02/2018 15:00:00 *'' The above-mentioned time is referring to GMT +8 time zone.'' Intro It's almost time for the sweetest of all seasons. As Valentines's Day draws near, warriors in search of love head to Tokyo. Not your average speed dating, nor for a special date night out on the town, but for Battle Dating. Battle Dating is an opportunity for love to blossom even in the harshest of environments. A cast of powerful and ever-so-slightly eccentric fighters come together to sweep evil brutes off their feetーand into their graves. The goddess of war, Durga... The magnificently bearded general, Guan Yu... The cursed sword, Dáinsleif... And, of course, the captivating, Chocolat sisters. What fates will befall them in love and war? Event Rules: 1. Investigate and find Durga Magatsu - Durga Magatsu will only appear in the "Free-For-All Love Match: Battle Dating!" event. - There is a probability of finding Durga Magatsu through Battle or Quick Investigate. - The higher Durga Magatsu's level, the lower the probability of Durga Magatsu appearing. - The greater the amount of spirit essence consumed during battle or Quick Investigate, the higher the probability of Durga Magatsu appearing. 2. Defeat before Durga Magatsu escapes! - Once Durga Magatsu appears, you can challenge Durga Magatsu immediately. - Even if you lose the challenge, Durga Magatsu's HP will not recover. Continue to challenge Durga Magatsu until Durga Magatsu's HP becomes 0 to achieve victory! - After Durga Magatsu appears, Durga Magatsu will escape after exceeding a certain time period. Waste no time in defeating Durga Magatsu! 3. Continue to inflict additional damage - After the battle has ended, you can use +1 spirit essence to continue to inflict the same amount of damage. 4. Conquest Reward and Level Change - Whenever you defeat each level of Durga Magatsu for the first time, you will receive a Conquest Reward! - Once Durga Magatsu is defeated, Durga Magatsu will reappear with a higher level the next time (Maximum Level 200). - Once Durga Magatsu escapes, Durga Magatsu will reappear with a lower level the next time. When Durga Magatsu is defeated, Durga Magatsu restores back to the highest level conquered. 5. Event Team and Spirit Essence Consumed - During the event, you can now choose teams other than the attacking and defending teams to battle. - Battles consume spirit essence, which is calculated based on the total rarity of daemons in your team (1 star = 1 spirit essence). The daemon that assists a team is not counted. - There is a maximum and minimum limit for spirit essence consumed during battles. The minimum amount is 4 points, while the maximum amount is 18 points. 6. Event Points - DMG dealt to Durga Magatsu will be transformed on the ratio of 1:1 into Event Points. - You will receive an additional 10% Event Points when helping others. - Event points collected is only for ranking purpose. 7. Ranking and Rewards - There are 3 event rankings; first half ranking, second half ranking and total ranking, which is based on the Event Points accumulated within the respective time frame for calculation of ranking. The rewards that listed in ranking will be given after the event has ended. - Start: 24/01/2018 15:00:00 - First half: until 31/01/2018 15:00:00 - Second half: 07/02/2018 15:00:00 - Total ranking: 24/01/2018 15:00:00 ~ 07/02/2018 15:00:00 8. Reward dropped with final kill - The magatama or daemon will be dropped by a last kill to Durga Magatsu. - The higher the Durga Magatsu level, the better the Reward drops. - Despite the skill kill or drop rate increased ability, the event reward dropping rate can't be increased. - The event daemons will not be dropped if any defeated Durga Magatsu level or yours haven't reach the certain level that listed. 9.Team operation! Guild Support! - When your battle fails, you can request assistance from the guild! - You will not get event points when guildmates help you. However, when your guildmates sucessfully defeat Durga Magatsu, you can get your first conquest reward. - Helping others defeating Durga Magatsu through guild will give you more event points for higher rank. - Defeat the Durga Magatsu of other players to receive a kill reward. 10. Powerful Daemons Help in Battle! - Spirits with special abilities have been added to jewel summon, and will be removed by 07/02/2018 15:00:00. During this period, the odds of obtaining these daemons will be tripled. - Amor (☆5): Increases the total Event Points by 33%~100%. Does not need to participate in battle. Effect increases with the number of limit break. (33% → 49.75% → 66.5% → 83.25% → 100%) - Phalanx (☆4): Increases the Skill DMG of all allies by 33%~100%. Does not need to participate in battle. Effect increases with the number of limit break. (33% → 49.75% → 66.5% → 83.25% → 100%) - Chocolat Blanc (☆4): Increases battle time limit by 33%~100%. Does not need to participate in battle. Effect increases with the number of limit break. (33% → 49.75% → 66.5% → 83.25% → 100%) 11.Ways to Obtain Event Daemon - Chocolat Noir (☆3): Lv.10, 20, 30 Level Reward; a chance of drops after Lv10. - Ogetsu Hime (☆4): Lv.40, 50, 120, 160 Level Reward and First half Reward; a chance of drops after Lv. 40. - Durga Magatsu (☆4): Lv.60, 70, 140, 180 Level Reward and Second half Reward; a chance of drops after Lv. 60. - Durga (☆5): Lv.80, 100, 150, 175, 200 Level Reward; a chance of drops after Lv. 80. - Guan Yu (☆5): only can be obtained from first half, second half and total ranking. - Chocolat Noir (☆3), Ogetsu Hime (☆4), Durga Magatsu (☆4), Durga (☆5) and Guan Yu (☆5): Slightly increases the total Event Points! Special Ability Daemons Event Ability Daemons Card Drop from Boss Conquest Daemon Rewards Conquest Item Rewards Event Ranking Rewards First Half= |-| Second Half= |-| Overall= Limited Time Jewel Summon Other Boss Data Story Event Notes *Note: The number of Event pts that is listed here is the safest and is inside the actual cut-off but is still close to the cut-off. Event Gallery Chocolat Noir Story Render.png Ogetsu Hime Story Render.png Durga Magatsu Story Render.png Durga Story Render.png Guan Yu Story Render.png Juno Story Render.png Dáinsleif Story Render.png Kali Story Render.png Durga Preview.png Amor Phalanx Chocolat Blanc Square.png Free-For-All Love Match Battle Dating! Event Background Square.png Guan Yu Icon Artwork.png Free-For-All Love Match Battle Dating! Banner.png Free-For-All Love Match Battle Dating! Facebook Cover.png